Overgrown
by Lachy The Nerd
Summary: *PRE-EDIT* *UNFINISHED* In the island of Lugaru where a war between Rabbits and Dogs throws the island in depression Turner is forced to fight. After his clan murdered and betrayal Turner must avenge his wife and daughter and unfold a crippling conspiracy *Thanks to CrazyCharlette-RealReloaded for being a Beta for me*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Unforgivable

The dirt crunches under every step as he walked back home, his satchel full of sticks and food. His fur waved in the slight winds as his nose twitched being wary of predators. He was Turner, a rabbit, returning home from gathering supplies in the forest. It was dawn and most predators had returned to their holes but Turner learned that Dogs never sleep in this endless war the Island of Lugaru had been thrown into. Turner began to think about his mother, Lilith, when he heard a branch snap. Turner gripped the handle of his knife as he scoped the area. He then sees Jack, the village elder, on the hill. "What are you doing out here, Jack?" Turner calls out. Jack twitches his heard and then takes notice of Turner. "I was looking for you, Sarah seemed worried" Jack replies.

"Well, I'm just heading home now. There's an unusual amount of fish in the river today, if you want to help out?"

"I'd rather not, I'm quite busy and need to be heading back to the village"

"Alright, nice meeting you"

"Actually, hold on. I hired some extra reinforcement up at the Toonuk Temple, but they haven't showed up"

"Just let me drop off these supplies and I can head up there"

"Okay, thanks for the help, Turner"

Turner then faces back to the road and walks down it.

Turner sees the ruined stone tower and knows his coming into his home. The tower is one of the only things left from the ruined dog town. Turner sees his wife, Sarah, putting clothes on the line and Turner walks over to her. "Sarah, I'm back" Turner calls over to her. "Oh good, then maybe you could help me with something" She says.

"Sure, what is it?"

"April has climbed up the tower again and I can't get her down"

"Sure, I'll go see if I can get her"

Turner puts down his satchel and runs to the ruins and launches himself into the sky and grabs onto a window ledge and pulls himself up and through the window. He then gets into a room that has a missing wall and rotten floorboards, he slowly walks forward as the floorboard creeks. He sees a rope ahead of him and goes to reach but then **SNAP!** The floorboard breaks under Turner and he begins to drop through the floor but just manages to grasp the end of the rope. "Oh god! Oh my god! Who built this tower!" Turner yells out while grasping his breathe. Turner looks up again and begins to lift himself slowly up the rope until reaches the roof. He dusts himself off and sees April sitting on the edge. "April, what are you doing?" Turner asks.

"Oh, Hi dad"

"Why are you up here?"

"I don't know"

"It's dangerous"

"I see you jump off here all the time!"

"That takes a lot of training you know!"

"Okay whatever, I'll come down"

April turns around and gets onto her feet and Turner sees the sparkle in her eye. "Well, anyway, have a nice day honey, I'll be back soon" Turner says. Turners get on his knees and hugs April and then he jumps off the tower to go to Toonuk Temple.

Turner walks through the desert until he sees Toonuk Temple but notices it is unattended. He hears steps and goes to grab his knife and then sees a Temple guard staggering out of the darkness drenched in blood. He drops his sword and falls to the ground and a group of Raiders follow the guard and approach Turner. "Boy, it's too late" A raider says. "GET HIM!" four raiders then rush towards Turner as Turner begins to fight. When a raider goes to a land his fist into Turners face Turner grabs his arm and swings his foot into his elbow it break the raiders arm. The raider falls to his knees. Another attempts to run at Turner but Turner quickly counters by kicking the raider in the ribs and stabbing him in the shoulder. The other two raiders prove to be too fast to counter so he quickly jumps back to get his distance from the raiders. He prepares to fight back but then realises he had left his knife in the raider's shoulder and if they don't notice it in the corpse Turner might be able to go for it. The two raiders attempt to get Turner from both sides but Turner quickly runs at them making them need to change their tactics. It was too late for them by the time Turner had been able to land his fist into ones jaw and send them to the ground. A raiders goes for a punch but is quickly swept off his feet by Turner performing a sweep kick. Turner having his enemies on the ground gives him enough time to retrieve the knife and attempt to finish them. Turner grabs the knife but feels a pressure on his foot and is sent to the ground by a powerful force, he turns himself to see the raiders had quickly go back onto their feet but Turner acts quickly jumping back to get distance and get back on his feet. The two raiders charge at him and then Turner is taken from behind by the third raider with the broken arm. Turner quickly elbows the raider and throws him over his shoulder and at the raiders causing them to lose their balance and collapse on the ground Turner quickly manages to finish them with the knife before they get back up and then drops to his knees from exhaustion.

Turner looks up and sees the last raider who has obtained the guards sword. "You're not going to kill me" Turner mumbles. "We'll see" The raider says. Turner gets onto his feet and then charges the raider but the raider swings his sword quickly causing it to connect with Turners knife, he then gets behind Turner and smacks him in the back with the handle causing Turner to drop to his knees. The raider goes to finish Turner but Turner turns around and blocks the raiders attack. Turner pushes the raider back and then slashes at his knee caps and gets a direct hit. The raider falls to his knees and tries to swing at Turners face but Turner grabs the blade with his hand causing a deep cut in his palm. He manages to hold the blade and then repeatedly begins to jab the knife into the raiders throat until the raider falls and lets go of the sword. The raider begins to try and block his wound but he can't hold the blood and bleeds to death in front of Turner. "I better get back to the village and tell Jack" Turner thinks to himself.

Turner returns to the village and sees smoke coming from huts and bloodshed over the terrain. Turner felt his heart drops as he sees familiar faces covered in blood and lying lifeless on the grass, drenched in blood. "April!" Turner calls out trying to have hope. No response greets Turner and he is forced to look further into the slaughtered village. Turner begins to look at the sky and then trips over into the ground. He picks himself up and turns his head to see Sarah with sword wounds to the stomach and lying there lifeless. "Oh god no!" Turner screams out. Turner crawls over to her and grabs her head and sees her lifeless eyes and closes her eyelids. Tears begin to shed from Turners eyes and drop onto her body. Turner then hears a faint cough and goes to investigate. He walks through the village when he hears the cough again but louder. "Turner!" He hears. He turns around to see Daniels with massive wounds lying on the wall. "Daniel! W-Where's April?"

"I'm sorry Turner, I tried but..."

Daniel takes the blanket next to him off to show April's corpse sitting against the wall with one stab wound to the heart and her eyes closed.

"Who did this?"

"I saw Jack walking with the raiders, I would join but it seems I don't have much time left. Turner, be the shadow of the Khans and bring your vengeance upon Jack!" Daniel speaks as his voice becomes faint. Daniel slowly shuts his eyes and his grip loosens. "Dan...Daniel? DANIEL!" Turner screams out. Daniel is now nothing but a lifeless body in front of Turner and then Turner begins to see tears drop from his face and starts to breathe deeply. The though finally hits him...everyone's dead. He screams out in rage at the sky and grabs his knife and throws it at the concrete wall. He begins stomping towards a window and then kicks it out and then punches the wall. He leans his head against the wall and begins to poor out into tears. They roll down his face rapidly as whimpers and mumbles are heard. He slowly drops to his knees and slams his fist into the wall again and drops his head. "Why...WHY!" He screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Trail of Blood

The morning sun shines through windows and trees and glares into Turners eyes. He lays in the grass on a hill while the sun glares onto his face. He slowly begins to open his eyes as the sun shines into them and then he rolls and turns his back to the sun. He plants his hand on the grass and lifts himself up. He stares at the tree in front of him for a good 10 seconds and then sprints at it and swings his leg into the trunk of the tree and leaves a huge crack through it. It's time to stop taking it out on objects and go find him, he thought. He looks to his left where he buried all the bodies and then walks back into town.

Bloodshed still covers the walls and ground. Turner goes to look at the weapons smith and sees that it is raided. He pulls out his knife and looks at it. This won't take them all out, he thinks. He hears a noise, his ears twitch into the direction of the sound. He turns and sees a raider with a sword. "I see your little graveyard out the front. don't worry, I already dug you a nice hole!" The raider says. The raider jumps down attempting to attack Turner but Turner quickly grabs the raiders arm, flips back and kicks him into the wall. The raider lays upside down against the wall and sees Turner slowly approaching him. Turner grabs the raider's ears and pulls him causing his legs to fall off the wall and slam into the ground, Turner then rises his foot and stomps on the raiders neck causing him to suffocate. "I've also got a spot for you" Turner says.

Turner is at the edge of a canyon with a stripped body and wearing a raider's outfit. He grabs the body and chucks it over the edge of the canyon and then hears steps behind him. "Oi! What are you doing out here?" A scruffy voice yells. Turner turns around and then is paralysed by the sight of dog soldiers. They would gut him alive, he thought. "Why are you still around Khan, You should helping the others dispose of Kong!" The dog yells. Turner is confused, All his life he heard the dogs were ruthless killers that destroy everything that breathe. "Survivors, sir. Just finishing off who ever twitched" Turner says attempting to play along. "Sir? I like you boy not many people give me that respect. Well anyway get on the road and head to Kong, and remember, I won't be so sweet next time" The dog says. "Sir, yes sir!" Turner says trying to appease the dog to distract him from the fact he is not a raider. The dogs walk off and Turner begins to head to Kong.

Turner is walking through the forest and hears a loud scream. He looks around a tree and sees a civilian trapped in a bear trap and what looks like his wife screaming. Turner hesitates to help and then sees two raiders jump from the trees with knives and begin to restrain the wife as another one slashes the husband. Turner stops looking and then he sees the village of Kong up ahead. It is surrounded by a wooden wall and has large guard towers. In the middle sits a large capitol and the village would be beautiful if it wasn't currently engulfed by fire and continues screams and sword clashes are heard from it. Turner decides to see who is in charge of this pillage.

Turner creeps along the wall and looks down to see two hooded raiders being chased by rabbit guards but then sees a large hooded figure jump in and simply kill the two guards with his fists. Turner is frightened and attempts to fallback but turns around and sees a raider with the handle of a spear faced towards his face. "Trips over boy!" the raider says. The raider then hits Turner in the face with the handle and Turner falls off the wall and smashes into a hay bale and breaks the wheelbarrow lifting it and spills the hay. Turner lays on his back and the raider jumps down now with the spiked end facing Turner."How did you survive that drop?" The raider questions. Turner begins to slowly pick himself up and then it hits the raider "YOUR TURNER!" he screams. The raider turns around and attempts to scream it to everyone but Turner quickly grabs his knife and stabs the raider in the back with it causing the raider to cough up blood and fall to his knees and then the ground.

Turner runs along the rooftops hearing all the carnage below and then sees the hooded brute on top of the capitol pedestal with prisoners and raiders around him. The raiders have their knives to the necks of the prisoners who lay on their knees looking at their precious homes burn. The brute unhoods himself to show he is a dog. "You rabbits stay in your homes and don't fight this war your soldiers die in, for this you deserve death. I have found rabbits that fight every day to survive like us dogs and therefore deserve your riches more than you ever did! For your disrespect to the order you die!" The dog exclaims and then the raiders slice the throats of the prisoners and they all fall to the ground, lifeless. "Now my children, claim your riches!" The dog yells and the raiders quickly scatter breaking windows, burning houses and looting bodies. Turner stands up and begins to try and get out of the village but as soon as he takes his first step he slips off the roof and slides down and smashes through a window and hits the ground, knocking him out cold.

Turner wakes up, his vision blurred, he hears laughing coming closer. He tries to pick himself up but his hand loses its balance and causing him to slam back into the ground. "Hey, look a flower shop!" A voice says.

"Why would you want flowers?"

"Not the flower idiot, The gold!"

"Oh...yeah"

Turner sees two black silhouettes walk into the room and automatically knows they're raiders. Turner realises his out in the open and begins to shuffle back with the little strength he has. One of the silhouettes opens a black object that looks like a register, but then Turner's knife falls out of its scabbard and smacks into the tiles causing a loud **TING**. A silhouette begins to walk over towards Turner and Turner begins to panic but then a loud yell is heard. "Sorry, what?" Asked the silhouette. "I said, get out because we're burning it down!" An outside voice yells. "Okay, you got the gold?" The silhouette asks the other. "Yep, let's go!" The silhouette answers. Then the two silhouettes walk out of the building but then through the windows comes a Molotov and it explodes just a meter in front of Turner. Turner begins to panic again so he goes to get up and go for the door but another Molotov is thrown through the door and explodes just in front of it. Turner backs up against a wall and closes his eyes and rubs them and then re-opens them twice and finally can see clearly. The room contains a shelf of flowers and to the left of it a bench with a cash register. Turner slowly creeps under the window and throws the shelf onto the fire and it puts out the fire on the door. "What was that?" Asks an outside voice.

"Probably just the fire"

"Couldn't be, we just threw it

Turner sees a pot on the floor from when he flew through the window and grabs it and then grabs his knife. One raider walks into the door and Turner quickly throws the pot in his head knocking him out and then another runs in and Turner stabs him in the chest with the knife and then takes it out and then jabs it again into his eyeball, killing him. Turner jumps back as a knife is thrown through the doorway and then Turner quickly vaults out the window and the raiders lose him as he runs down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Uninvited Guest

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months as Turner attempts to unravel this mystery. Three months had passed since the incident at Kong and Turner had been camping up in High lands near the coast of Lugaru.

It was night and Turner was tired as he flicked through pages of a book he was creating attempting to crack the connection between raiders and dogs. He always remembered those words he had heard at Kong. He began to doze off to sleep when he then shook his head and looked back down at the page, 'Theories surround me, one in particular saying that the raiders are supplied support by dogs and in return do inside jobs for the dogs' he read off the page. He rubbed his eyes when he heard a mumbling from a distance. He quickly grabbed the book, his knife and his satchel and snuck out the back of the tent.

"Hey, a tent" said one of the raiders.

"Shut up, we'll want to sneak up on it" the other whispered.

They began to creep slowly towards the tent as Turner watched from a tree. Turner watched them enter the tent and proceeded to scope the area for backup when he spotted a silhouette in the distance. Turner focused on the silhouette as he saw a limb from it drawing what appeared to be a sword and it began to dash forward. One raider walked from the tent and looked back into "I'm just checking if they come back to the tent, if not take whatever you can find" He says to the one inside. The raider walks far from the tent and the silhouette takes cover behind a bush. Smoke appears from the bush and then from over it is thrown what appears to be a Molotov and it flies through the tent entrance and it explodes in a fiery explosion which is increased by the oil for the lantern. The blast has such an impact the branch from beneath Turner breaks and he falls through the tree landing on his back and being knocked out by another falling branch.

He slowly opens his eyes and hears a scream and then the swing of a sword which is followed by drops of blood. Turner looks down at his body and tries to grab his knife but notices a sharp branch has dropped from the top of the tree and stabbed through the webbing between his index finger and thumb. He begins to hear footsteps from behind his body as he struggles to budge his hand and then he hears the footsteps come to a halt. A sword flies into the ground in front of him and a hand firmly grabs his arm and slams him onto his back. He looks up and sees a masked creature above him. "You're not one of them, are you now?" The creature asks.

"N...no"

"Well, that's good. I almost wish I could take your word for it"

The creature then grabs his sword from the ground and Turner quickly acts and kicks the creature off him and sends him back and into the ground. Turner quickly rips the stick from his hand and gets up as he sees the creature trying to lift himself up. Turner runs over to the creature and grabs his shoulder and throws him onto his back and then jabs the stick into his shoulder. "That...but...you're just a petty raider" The creature says in gritted teeth.

"I tried to tell you I wasn't"

Turner then reaches for the mask on the creature and tears it off to reveal a cat. "What are you doing?" Turner asks.

"Take this stake out and I'll explain myself"

Turner and the cat slowly walk down the hill clenching their wounds while Turner holds a lantern. "Well, let's start simple, what's your name"

"Ryan"

"Well, nice to meet you, Ryan"

"Don't try to be nice, we both know we just tried to kill each other"

"Yes, but I don't want our relationship getting worse. Admit it, I need you and you...may need me"

"You're not getting my help rabbit boy, I just want to get to a doctor and get out of here"

"Fine then. Anyway, Why are you here?"

"Dogs came to my town captured me and were dumb enough to trust me in their army. I backstabbed my squad and ran off"

"That's cold"

"I was a cat in a dog army, it was either this or dead"

"I guess you're right"

"Anyway, how far is this doctor?"

"No doctors out here, just me and seeing as you blew up my work space I'll need to be making a new one"

"What!"

"What you expect a doctor a walking distance away from a camp site, well? You're just lucky I have First Aid in my satchel"

"Well seeing this was unexpected I guess I'll be getting to work then"

"I only need a table"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unlikely Alliance

"Are you finished?"  
"Just about"  
Turner was wrapping a bandage around Ryan's shoulder and then grabs his dagger and cuts the bandage off the role. "Is it too tight?" Turner asks. "It's fine" Ryan replies.  
"I'll be leaving now" Ryan states.  
"Where? The only town in 100 miles was destroyed by the dog army"  
"You have a point, but I have places to be, backstabbing a squad doesn't exactly send you off scot free"  
"Here, you can tag along with me"  
"Oh please, a rabbit?"  
"It's me or nothing, plus I'm the one with First Aid and some food"  
"Fine, but don't expect me to save your or be an ally"  
"I wouldn't bet on it"  
The two begin to continue through a path in the forest at the break of dawn.

Their footsteps crunch the autumn leaves beneath them and the melody of the birds throughout the trees surround them. Turner continues to walk in silence when he hears a rogue sound and stops, the crackles of fire and mumbling don't stray far. "Get down" Turner whispers to Ryan. Ryan, not asking questions, crouches down onto his knee. Turner begins to slowly walk while keeping his head low, he slowly reaches his neck around a tree and sees Dog warriors mumbling to each other whilst the bodies of rabbits lay in a pile, burning. He was sickened and quickly looked away from the scene. "What is it?" Ryan whispers. Turner replies with pointing up his index finger to tell Ryan to be quiet. "I've got this, your shoulder injury is more severe, I'll take on the dogs"  
Turner creeps up the tree and manages to make it onto his feet and then grabs his dagger and swings across the tree into the several dog's sight. Turner lets out a battle cry and charges at the dogs. He swings his dagger at one but the dog continually blocks his swipes until Turner stabs the dagger into the dog's back and kicks the dog's knee cap in causing the dog to fall against the ground. Turner retrieves the dagger from the dog and sees the next pull out Dog Swords. "You made a foolish decision confronting us, rabbit boy" One dog says. "Underestimating me will lead to your demise" Turner replies. Turner charges forward moving around the dog's swipes, and then one dog runs towards Turner and Turner leaps into the air, preparing his strong rabbit legs and then kicks breaking the dogs neck with the pure force. Turner lands and the dog behind him stands petrified and Turner then throws his dagger into the dog's neck and he falls to the ground. Turner gets up and brushes the dirt off himself and looks back to see Ryan looking around the tree, surprised.  
"Where did you learn these things, rabbit boy?"  
"It's Turner"  
"Well Turner, where have you learned these talents?"  
"Ryan, if you're not going to be my ally why bother getting to know me?"  
Ryan gives him a stern stare and then walks off.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Turner asks.  
"Trying to make me stay?"  
"No, just wondering where can you go?"

"Ryan?"  
"Fine, I'll be your ally"  
"Yay!"  
"And while we're at it, it's not Ryan it's Hong"  
"Why would you tell me Ryan?"  
"Maybe because I didn't trust you"  
"Well, enough chat, we should be heading off"  
Turner walks towards Hong and taps his shoulder gesturing for him to follow.

"How strong would you say the Dog Army is?" Turner asks.  
"Well, we were still very early in the invasion and were only lugging around hundreds" Hong replies.  
"They've most likely enhanced their number severely from that point. How long have you been on the run?"  
"I've been hiding for about 2 years now, you're the first person I've had interaction with other than a dagger to the throat"  
The two stop and then see a Dog Stronghold in front that stands highly erected from the ground.  
"Get back, behind the bushes" Hong whispers.  
Turner and Hong slowly creep back and then jump behind the bushes.  
"What is that?" Turner asks.  
"A Dog Stronghold, capable of holding 1000 men but also capable of keeping a supreme commander safe" Hong replies.  
"How did we just walk into this?"  
"They don't just plop them around randomly you know, there is actual planning behind these locations"  
Turner's ears twitch as he hears the sound of crunching behind them and then Turner rises his head to look over the bush and is struck in the face by the handle of a spear and knocked out, Hong tries to escape but the back of his head is also struck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prisoner

Turner's eyes slowly open to see a blur of dark colours in front of him, unsure of what had brought him here. Turner tries to budge his hands to rub his eyes but feels a resistance, he takes a long blink and then opens his eyes again. Before him were steel, rusted bars as he sat on cold stone and his hands tied by a rope leading through the wall. He looks down to see he has been stripped of his dagger and then scans his surroundings to see grey, stone walls. Turner takes some time to realise he has been imprisoned by Dogs but once he comes to his senses he begins to act. He grabs the rope and scales his back up the wall until his face is in front of the rope and he begins to bite at it, the crusty flakes of the rope making their way into his mouth causes him to pull back and spit them onto the ground now and again but after enough biting the rope gives in and separates, falling off his wrists. Turner was now free to pick himself up and stand, he had to escape this cell, he couldn't let all of his work end here. Turner walks towards the bars and looks to both sides of the long, dark hallway, no guards were in sight so he began his escape plan. Turner scanned the bars, noticing one was especially rusty, he firmly gripped it and managed to see shaking when he shook it, "Here we go" Turner said to himself. He took a few steps back and took a deep breath and then brought in his leg on his side and flexed it out with all his power causing the bar to be knocked out and fly into the corridor. Turner squeezes through the tight pass to make it into the corridor, a cold breeze is sent through the corridor sending shivers down Turner's back. Turner begins to slowly creep through the dark corridor.

After much time passes Turners spots a light glimmering in the distance, slowly approaching, He hides around the turn to another corridor whilst he waits for the supposed guard to pass. Turner takes short peaks around the corner until he discovers what it is, the light is from a lantern being held up by a dog warrior, covered in leather armour with his hand clenched on the grip of his sword, the guard is ready to strike once alerted. Turner waits patiently around the corner, the adrenaline making his heart pump rapidly. The guard only meters away, Turner is beginning to grip against the wall, tightly. The dust from the wall is sucked in by one of his breaths and causing him to cough and the guard notices, "Who's out there? Show yourselves!" The guard shouts. He begins to walk suspiciously when he comes to the corner and looks left and then begins to turn right when Turner grabs hold of the lantern and smashes the glass and fiery flames against the guards face. The guard was blind and Turner trips up the guard and causes him to fall on the ground and then grabs the guard's head and rises it to suddenly smash it against the stone knocking the guard out and causing blood to splatter on the ground. Turner gets up and turns the guard over onto his back and then takes the sheath and dog sword for himself.

Turner reaches a door with creaks of light coming off it, he expects company on the other end so he grips the dog sword tightly and prepares for battle. Once gaining the courage and he kicks the door wide open revealing two guards on a balcony with dog spears. Turner withdraws his sword at a rapid pace and stabs one guard straight through his back and then slashes the blade from the guard's body preparing for the other to attack. The other guard turns to pierce Turner with the spear but Turner acts fast and performs two quick slashes hacking the spear to pieces and reducing distance between the two. Turner kicks in the knee cap of one and drops the dog to his knees where Turner then performs a veracious hack against the dogs neck, decapitating the head clean off. Turner leans on the edge of the balcony to see below a gigantic crowd of dogs and a platform and those standing on it being an executioner and the supreme commander. A figure with a bag over his head is pulled along by two guards onto the platform and then left next to a box. The figure had his hands tied behind his back and the supreme commander approached him and pulled the bag off his head and revealed it to be Hong. Hong vision was blinded by the lights of the flames in the night sky, he blinked several times and shook his head to regain vision, "Well if it isn't Hong?" Says the Supreme Commander in a smug way.  
"I've been looking for you for 2 years now and to see you finally brings me such glee!"  
The supreme commander turns to the army and begins to speak "Before you is Hong Lee! Wanted for the crimes of treason and the murder of 2 soldiers!"  
The supreme commander looks back at Hong "Any last words?" He asks. Hong begins to look around and sees Turner from the corner of his eye and then returns to face the supreme commander.  
"Yes I do, but I will be saving them for when I need to" Hong replies.  
"Is this how you want to be known? The cat that can't see death when he is being hit over the head with it?" The supreme commander asks.  
The army begins to chant "Kill the Cat!" over and over as Hong looks at them.  
"Very well then, it's time you paid for your crimes" The supreme commander says.  
The supreme commander grabs Hong's head and slams it into the box as the executioner begins to rise his axe in the air, Turner had to act fast. Turner withdraws his sword and then leaps from the balcony, souring through the air and then plummeting down to the enemy below. Turner impacts into the executioner's back with his knee and landing on top of him, Turner rises his sword and stabs it into the executioner's back and then gets up and goes for the supreme commander. The supreme commander counters Turner's sword swing by blocking it with his sword and then Turner knees the supreme commander in the stomach knocking him from the stage and into the crowds below. Turner grabs Hong's shoulder and rises him to his feet where he then slices his handcuffs and then the two begin to flee through a door next to the stage. Hong gains speed running through the corridor and then goes through a door and stops as it is another balcony but from behind Hong, Turner is running with all speed and then tackles Hong from behind and they both go flying from the balcony and plummeting to the ground. Hong screams as Turner is confident and then they both land in a bush which breaks their fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Koo Temple

Turner and Hong walk through the autumn forest as the breeze brushes against their fur, "Did I tell you I hate you?" Hong asks.  
"Six times now" Turner reply.  
"Well, I hate you"  
"I know"  
Turner stops when they reach the end of the mountain and looks down to see the waves clashing against the stone and Hong slowly approaches behind him. "I know where we are" Hong states. Turner turns around and looks at Hong with curiosity.  
"Where are we then?" Turner asks.  
"The Seaside Cliffs, there is a cat village nearby where my grandfather use to sell his exotic fruits"  
"Well then, let's get going"

Hong and Turner travel through the cliffs, the strong winds pushing them towards the sounds of waves clashes against rock, "Can you see it?" Asks Turner.  
"No, not in this mist"  
Turner stares into the mist and sees two shadows pass by, sprinting through the area. Turner chases the shadows and Hong follows. "Where are we going?" Hong asks. Turner looks back at Hong and then looks back up to see his lost track of the shadows, "Damn it! I lost them" Turner says whilst stopping his movement. The area became quiet until a sudden step was heard and Turner and Hong react to raider leaping from the mist at them with two daggers in his hands. Turner charges at him and the raider throws a dagger at him but a he reacts quickly and leaps into the air and comes down to perform a flying kick on the raider. The raider jumps back and Turner misses, Turner reveals his dagger and the raider firms his grip on his, Turner charges but the raider clashes blades with Turner and then rolls and sweeps Turner off his feet. Hong begins to charge but the raider grabs a rope dart from his bag and then throws the blade at Hong but Hong sidesteps and grabs the rope dart and pulls causing the raider to fall. Turner after getting back on his feet grabs the raider and flips him onto his back and holds his dagger to the raider's neck. The raider feared for his life after losing a battle and was panicking as he waited for his life to end, "What are you doing here?" Turner asks whilst intimidating the foe.  
"We're on a mission" He replies  
"What do you mean 'we're'?"  
"I was with the other raiders as we followed our leader"  
"Who is this leader?"  
"I'm not really sure but I believe one of the raiders called him Jack"  
"Jack, that slimy bastard, where were you heading?"  
"Koo Temple, Jack said he needed to fetch some artefact for the supreme commander. I wasn't briefed on why he needed it"  
Turner gets off the raider but holds the raider by the neck and lifts him into the air, "Tell Jack 'I'm coming'" Turner commands. He then throws the raider to the ground and the raider scrabbles to get back up and then looks up to Turner,  
"Who do I say it's from?" He asks.  
"He'll know" Turner replies.  
The raider then runs off into the mist.  
"Are you sure you be heading for such a low-level target?" Hong asks.  
"To me his enemy number one" Turner replies.  
"Why?"  
"I have also suffered the effects of the dog army"  
"Well, what's the plan"  
"I have some personal dealings, I want you to rent us an inn in the village, we'll be staying for a while"  
Turner retrieves a sack of gold from his satchel and chucks it to Hong, "Now go" Turner commands.

Turner slowly approaches the massive, mossy, overgrown temple. Statues of Wolf heads hang over the doorway that stands on top of a flight of stairs. The door is a large wooden door with iron outlines. Turner begins to walk up the staircase whilst he looks around at the trees and moss that grow over the stone structure. He reaches the door and draws out his dagger and then puts out both hands and pushes the door apart as light breaches into the dark temple, Turner spots two dark figures who then withdraw their swords and Turner firms his grip on his dagger and prepares for a fight. The two figures charge at Turner and reveal themselves to be raiders, one swipes at Turner but Turner rolls under the blade and takes two chops at the raider's hip from behind. The raider holds his wound but continues to defend against Turner, Turner prepares to finish him when the second raider jumps in for the attack, the raider swoops at Turner's feet but Turner jumps and kicks the raider back. Turner turns back to the wounded raider and clashes his dagger against the sword and then ducks to swoop the raider off his feet and into the ground, the raider falls and Turner stabs his dagger into the raider's neck and then turns around to the face the other raider approaching. Turner continues to clash against the raider as the raider pushes Turner back further and further from the doorway until they reach a balcony. The raider goes for a swipe on Turner's shoulder but Turner slides to the side and grabs the raider's head and smashes it against the balcony railing causing the railing to break and the raider to die. Turner realising their location looks off the edge of the balcony and looks down to see Jack and a raider having a conversation in front of several pillars casting a shadow in Turner's direction. Turner takes the advantage leaps from the balcony, landing behind one pillar. Turner hides in the shadows as he listens in to their conversation. "This temple is giving me the creeps" the raider says.  
"We must push on or the dogs will have our head!" Jack replies.  
"Fine then, but make it quick!"  
Once Jack turns his back to the raider and begins to approach the wall Turner swoops from behind and stabs the raider in the back causing the raider to scream in pain before dropping dead. Jack turns around and sees Turner.  
"Turner!?" Jack says, astonished.  
Turner charges at Jack and grabs him by the neck and slams him against the wall,  
"I will murder you, you traitorous bastard!"  
"I thought you were dead"  
"You underestimate me!"  
"You do the same"  
Jack pushes Turner back and to the ground and Turner quickly recovers his footing but sees Jack push an out of place slab into the wall and all of a sudden the wall begins to rise and glowing eyes stare from the darkness, "I hope you enjoy my friend as much as he enjoys you!" Jack says. Jack turns and pulls a torch on the wall and another wall rises and as he walks into the darkness it closes again. Turner refocuses his attention to the eyes and then hears a loud roar as the creature comes charging from the darkness to reveal itself to be a wolf! Turner is shocked and attempts to run from the gigantic wolf. Turner notices the pillar and then runs up a wall and leaps onto one, Turner sees the wolf approach the base and leaps to the other as the wolf smashes the base and it comes down. Turner leaps to the third before the wolf can get him but the wolf runs through with his fist out and smashes the second pillar and quickly comes charging at the third. Turner leaps from the pillar as it smashes but he jumps late and doesn't get much height before dropping to the ground. Turner lies in the debris as the wolf slowly approaches. Turner was shocked, motionless until a rope dart came flying down and spike the wolf in the chest and Hong came leaping down after tying the rope to the balcony and with the other end in his hand. As Hong came down the wolf was rose into the sky and when Hong landed he jabbed the rope dart into the ground and then got up. Hong walked over to Turner and helped him up.  
"I told you to leave" says Turner.  
"I'm not leaving without you" replies Hong.  
The two turn around and look at the wolf's lifeless body hanging in the air. Turner turns over to the wall and stomps his way over to the torch and pulls but nothing happens, he tries again and again but still nothing. "We should be heading back" Hong says. Turner rests his head against the wall and replies "Yes, we should".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Action

Hong and Turner move through the rocky hills with caution whilst they talk.  
"Why did you come back for me?" Turner asks.  
"Returning the favour, you could have just as easily escaped the stronghold without me"  
"I guess you did return the favour"  
"I've also been meaning to ask you something"  
"What is it?"  
"Why do you want this 'Jack' dead so much?"  
"I guess I should come clean. The only reason I'm on the run is to kill this man who betrayed my entire village, he slaughtered my wife and daughter, this man is Jack"  
"Woah, well I'm sorry for your loss"  
"It's been a long time, when you first met me it had been 3 months since I had been to Khan village"  
"Do you know why Jack did it?"  
"I was trying to connect the pieces before, Jack seems to be leading the raiders and the raiders seem to be taking orders from the dogs so that leads me to thinking that Jack is taking orders from the dogs"  
"Well that does seem most likely"  
The two stop when they begin to hear the noise of a crowd and then spot the entrance to the cat village.  
"Oh, here we are! Tsong Village!" Hong exclaims.  
Turner with curiosity begins to walk into the village, the stone houses with hay roofs surrounding him, Turner notices an unusual amount of people surrounded something in a circle, chanting. Turner pushes his way into the crowd and looks over a cats shoulder to see two cats strafing around a circle in fighting position.  
"That's my wife you're talking to!" One cat yells.  
"And what are you going to do about it?" The other cat yells back.  
"I'm going to feed you your teeth!"  
The two run at each other, one tackles the other in the gut but is elbowed in the head and drops to the ground, he is grabbed and pulled up to his knees and then kneed in the face and drops onto his back. The cat walks over to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, "And for dessert you can eat my knuckles!" The cat yells and then punches the other cat out cold. Turner is grabbed from the crowd by Hong and pulled back out onto the road.  
"Does that happen usually?" Turner asks.  
"I wouldn't be very sure, I haven't been here for 21 years" Hong replies.  
"We should be heading to the inn"  
"Yes we should"

The inn was busy and noisy, rabbits and cats sat on the bar stools and chairs as they drank themselves to death. Some came to forget bad times, others came to have good times they wouldn't remember. The door swung open as the bell rang and two figures walked into the room, Turner and Hong they were. Hong walked up to the counter as Turner hung behind at the door, behind the counter was a cat who wore dirty, brown clothes under their tattered, white apron. Who looked up at Hong as he cleaned the counter, " 'Ello" The bartender said casually.  
"Uh, hi, could we get two rooms?" Hong asks.  
"We?"  
Hong turned and pointed at Turner and Turner looked up at Hong and waved.  
"That will be 20 gold for the night"  
"Okay, just let me grab my coin"  
"Oh, before I forget, you and your friends name"  
"My name is Hong lee and my friend's…"  
A hooded man blasts from his seat causing the inn to go silent, the hooded man slowly turns to Hong and begins to approach. "Well if it isn't the Most Wanted criminal in Lugaru!" The man boasts.  
"Most wanted!?" Hong asks, flabbergasted.  
"That's right, you're coming with me" The man says as he plants his hand onto Hong's shoulder.  
The man smirks at Hong before having his head grabbed by Turner and his head smashed into the counter. "You want him, you'll have to go through me!" Turner states. The man gets up and throws two punches at Turner which he both blocks, the man then follows his attack with a kick which Turner grabs and then throws the man back into a table which smashes under the man's weight. Turner grabs the man by his collar as a rabbit on a table watches over his shoulder with curiosity. The man pushes Turner back and then Turner throws a punch but he blocks it. Turner kicks the man in the stomach and the man falls to his knees, the man goes to get back up but Turner grabs a chair and smashes it over his head, knocking him out cold.  
"Not in my establishment, get the hell out!" The bartender screams at Hong and Turner.

Turner and Hong quickly flee the inn and move onto the streets.  
"Well that's perfect, where are we supposed to get a room now?" Hong asks.  
"Hey, it was either I beat the crap out of him or he takes you away!" Turner replies.  
The two begin to hear steps behind them and turn around to see the rabbit from the bar.  
"Hello?" Turner says being confused why the rabbit had followed him.  
"I hear you're looking for a place to stay?" The rabbit asks.  
"You are?" Hong asks.  
"Kenneth Cheng, Captain Kenneth Cheng" He replies.  
"Well Kenneth, what can you do for us?" Turner asks.  
"This dog invasion is atrocious, I have a resistance movement that plans to force the dogs out of Lugaru, if you're in I can get you a place to stay"  
"I'll take you up on that offer" Hong says.  
"I guess it's better than nothing" Turner says.  
"That's the spirit, here follow me, I've got some fine rooms for some good fighters like you!" Kenneth says whilst turning to escort them.

-  
Author's Note: Happy Easter Guys! Sorry for the short chapter, it being Easter and everything, anyway guys I'll see you in April…April 1st that is :D


	8. Totally, Completley, Serious Chapter

Chapter 8: The Unthinkable

The storm clouds over casted the trio as the winds blew their fur with tremendous strength.  
"How does it get this bad in Autumn!?" Hong asks while shouting over the wind.  
"Oh crap!" Turner screams.  
Hong looks over to see the ragdoll physics messing up and causing Kenneth to go ballistic in the ground.  
"What happened!?" Hong screams.  
"The wind blew my character model into the ground, I'M GLITCHING!" Kenneth screams.  
"What do we do!?" Turner asks.  
"I don't know!" Hong screams.  
"It's too late for me boys, soon I'll be an invisible model in the ground just using up CPU power and causing the game client to lag slightly!" Kenneth says.  
"We can still help!" Turner says.  
Then a random lemon bangs into Hong's head.  
"What the…" Turner says before a giant booming voice from the clouds begins to yell.  
"COMBUSTIBLE LEMONS!"  
Soon a massive horde of exploding lemons collides against the area causing our beloved characters to die in a fiery, horrible, sour death.

Author's Note: April Fools, Sucka! But seriously, April is here for 2013! Enjoy the new month and hopefully I'll get the REAL chapter out tomorrow


End file.
